Ask me a Question
by KittenNya
Summary: The group was at the dojo like usual, but when it rains to hard and nobody can go home what do they do to entertain themselves?
1. And so it Rained

**I'm not sure why I just had this Idea and really wanted to write it because it wouldn't leave my mind. There is no specific pairing in this, it's a friendship fic but friends usually end up in romance so you can't prove anything!**

...

_Hiya! Ha! Ahh! _The dojo was filled with exclamations, Rudy giving tips and the sound your foot or hand makes when it hits the plastic dummy in front of them, I'm not really sure what the correct way to explain that noise.

"Jack look him in the eyes while fighting. Kim keep your feet like this on the floor." Rudy instructed as he fixed Kim's feet. "Eddie when you punch, your elbows need to be like this. Milton come closer the dummy can't punch back. Jerry...I'd like you to actually hit the target." Rudy asked placing a hand on his students shoulder.

"Well that'd be easy if I could SEE the dummy!" Jerry huffed. "My mom refuses to give me a hair cut because I just got one last month!" Jerry explained as he lifted his bangs from his face. "I thought I could pull off every hair cut, and I can but this one I can't pull off as good as the short style! It's making the good looks I've been blessed with be put to shame!" He complained some more.

"It is odd. Your hair grows a lot faster than normal. And if it bugs you that much cut it yourself." Rudy suggested.

"Bad idea, when it comes to scissors Jerry has the steadiness of six wild bears on a high wire. My five year old brother can cut out a dinosaur better then Jerry can cut out a square." Kim supplied. Everybody nodded giving little _umhmm_'s. Even Jerry could argue, but he was still kind of hurt thanks to Kim's insult.

"Well it's five o'clock now. Lessons are over." Rudy noticed as he looked at his watch. There were little sighs and slightly upset faces. "But..." Rudy started as he gestured to the door. "It doesn't look like were going anywhere for awhile." There was a downpour coming from the sky. Rain was falling faster than a race car going at top speed. There was even some thunder roaring so loud you'd swear the toughest lion in the world would be cowering. The group winced as it sounded.

"We can't go for sure." Jack stated as he gestured to himself, Kim and Eddie. "We were supposed to walk home together."

Out of nowhere a techno song blared from a bag in the corner. Jerry ran up stumbling a few times because of his not clear vision. He then grabbed the phone. "'Sup?" He answered like the stereotypical guy teenager would. As he was listening to the caller he pulled the bangs off his face and listened. "Oh really it doesn't look that bad." Jerry's words were just leaking with sarcasm.

As Jerry was talking on his cell phone the office phone Rudy has started to ring. "Aah, I'll go get that." Rudy through out there as he made his way to the phone.

"What? No,no,no,no,no not two months!" Jerry exclaimed to the mystery person on the phone. "Well, I think I waited long enough so could you maybe ask..." Jerry was planning on finishing his sentence but the person on the other line interrupted. "Oh but Ross come on!" Jerry pleaded the boy who was finally reviled to be his older brother Ross. Ross was the fourth oldest out of the siblings, he's in his twenty's and in his third year of medical school, studying to be a psychiatrist. "You're only going to be down for a couple days! Do this for me please!" Jerry was listening very carefully to his brother's answer.

On the other phone, Rudy finished and hung up. "Milton that was your dad, he said he couldn't pick you up and I didn't argue. There have been 5 car accidents already." Milton nodded thankful for his dad's common sense.

"YES!" Jerry yelled as he jumped with his hands in the air. "Thank you!"Jerry spoke back into the phone stressing the 'you'. His face then scrunched up in confusion. "Huh? I don't understand you. I can't he- SMURFS ARE BLUE!" Jerry interrupted his own sentence. He took his cell phone away from his ear and looked at in a very mad like fashion. He then gave up and realized his glare would not burn the phone and sighed. "If you want to know that was my brother, he was supposed to come pick me up but refused thanks to the weather outside. After that there was fuzz, static and something about pink smurfs, then the line went dead."

"Then what was the big 'YES!'" Rudy did an exact impression of the boy. "For?" He finished.

"Oh Ross is going to convince my sister to cut my hair instead of waiting two months to get it done professionally."

"Woah, hold up there Jerry." Jack began. "You'd rather go to your sister, who you tell stories about her ruining your week, then a professional?"

"Well I'd rather get it done quicker."Jerry replied.

"She could shave your head bald." Milton added as if it weren't that big of a deal. Jerry just shrugged

"Okay...So since we're all stuck until tomorrow what do you want to do?" Kim asked

"We could work on your lessons more." Rudy supplied. His only response was Eddie flicking his sweat at him. "EWWW!" Rudy then made noises that aren't really known to mankind while running all the way to the bathroom.

"But that is a good question Kim. What should we do?" Jack reasked the same question.

"Well we could ask questions and find out stuff about each other to strengthen our friendship!" Milton suggested. He only earned odd looks from his friends. "Oh come on! What is the problem? If we want to keep a good friendship we should know a good amount of thing about each other." He not only got strange looks from his friends but he got a chorus of 'no's' too. "Kim." He singled her out. "What was the last dog Eddie had, name and type."

"Uhh...Ha! That's easy." Kim might have said that but her actions said otherwise. "He was a...Golden Lab, named Labby." She smiled at Eddie and nodded hoping he'd play along.

"Kim, I've never had a dog before." Eddie clarified. Kim gave him an apologetic look and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"Jack what's Jerry's middle name?"

"Ahh...Idon'tknow." He quickly spoke. "Well I mean it's not just something you'd say to a guy. '_Hey Jerry!'_" He mocked. "_'I know we're talking about how you have to get a filling but I have to know what's you middle name?"_ He finished. "But since we're on that subject, Jerry what IS your middle name?"

"Fernando." Jerry gave his one word reply.

"Jerry Fernando Cortez?" Jack asked not really needing to. "Cool!"

"See, we so need to do this." Milton grinned, glad to finally get his way. As they ended the mini battle. So you guys decide what to do, besides flick sweat at people?" Rudy then looked at Eddie with his eyebrows raised. The younger boy shrugged his shoulders in a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it matter.

"We're going to learn more about each other." Jerry grumbled.

"By asking each other questions?" Rudy asked a question himself. He heard small yes's go across the room. "Great!" Rudy jumped.

"Ha! Somebody likes my idea!" Milton told them with a smile. They all sat down on the floor in the middle of the dojo.

"Okay first question!" Rudy said like an excited child on Christmas.

...

**I'm only going to write this so far because I don't want to go on and on with pages and words. And no matter how many reviews I get I will keep going. And if you're wondering this isn't really going to be a truth or dare thing it's just going to tell you my look on the characters.**


	2. Let the Asking Begin!

**This is the next chapter! Yayyy! I never thought I'd make a chapter story! Well without further ado, here it is!**

**...**

Everybody sat in a circle in the middle of the dojo just as before after Rudy asked the question. Rudy continued. "Who asks the first question?" All of his students just gave shrugs.

"I think Milton should since it was his idea." Jack suggested hiding the fact that it was because he didn't have any to ask. There was a wave of nods and a couple 'sure's'. "But before we start, what are the rules?" Jack asked a question that should have been asked beforehand.

"Umm, Well I guess we should ask a question and say who it's directed to, it can be anyone or everyone, but how about if it's too personal we don't have to answer. But you have to answer truthfully." Milton earned nods from them all. "Okay, so I ask first question?" Milton stopped and waited for an answer.

"Milton that was a waste of a first question." Eddie said with complete seriousness before they all let out little laughs.

"Oh Ha-ha." Milton said trying to act the slightest bit irritated but let a smile out by accident. "Just for that you're going first." Milton told Eddie. "Umm, do you actually like the cello, if or if not what instrument would you like to play instead?" Milton asked remembering how in the beginning his friend always complained about taking lessons.

"Hey Milton, I wasn't kidding about the whole not being a _playah _thing." He answered the question truthfully and with a smile. "But I don't really want to play another instrument, if I had to it'd be the bass, I guess. It doesn't look like a lot of changing keys." Eddie stated. "Last week I went with my brother to pick up his friend from his dad's restaurant club thing and the band playing was the one who kind of got me interested. There name was Iron Weasel I think. I liked the song too, it was called something like 'punch stuff' of 'I wanna punch stuff'."

"'I wanna punch stuff eh?" Rudy requoted Eddie. "That sounds like a song to get you guys pumped for lessons."

"Oh it is!" Eddie agreed. "So it's my turn." Eddie said, careful to not make it in a question from so Milton couldn't get him back. Everybody nodded and said stuff along the lines of yes. "Okay...Jack." Eddie pointed to him. "Uhh, I don't know. Where's the farthest place you've ever been?" He thought of the only question that came to mind. Considering his grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi It should've been far.

"Farthest place huh?" The boy in question absent mindly started chewing on the red T-shirt he wore for practice. "I guess, wait which is farther Japan Taiwan or China?" Jack asked a question to answer the question. The group just stared in awe as the boy named three places in Asia. They shouldn't have been that surprised considering Asia was the birth place of karate and like I mentioned before, His grandfather taught THE Bobby Wasabi. "Yea, my grandfather took me to matches there. Oh man if it was awesome! Hey and don't feel bad, if I knew you then I'd be sure to pick you up something." Jack said with a sideways smirk. "Hello...Guys?" He slowly waved a hand in front of each of their faces.

As he got to Milton, the ginger slowly stuttered "J-Japa-an."

"Oh come on guys!" Jack exclaimed. "We probably will get to go all of us!"

"How?" Everybody spoke their first word at the same time, aside from Milton whose second word this would be.

"By asking another question." Jack wanted his friends to stop going gaga over him. "Kim!" He caught her by surprise. "What's your favourite feature on yourself?" The question being asked made the girl blush. It even made the asker blush. "I-I mean-n" He sputtered. "No-not that I was thinking about my favourite feature on you, I don't have a favourite about you. You're Geogreous, I mean gorgeous I like all of your features." He let out an unsteady laugh. "Back to the question." He managed to squeak. Kim let out a little nervous giggle and the other guys were almost l killing themselves trying to hold in their laughter. But ended up dying because they let the laughs loose. But shut up after Kim shoot death glares at them.

"Ahh, Jack I don't know I'm not one of those girls who spends hours being narcissistic and fawning over themselves!" Kim snapped still trying to take the blush off her face.

"Oh Kim, your blushing that's cute!" Jack mocked with his refound confidence. "And don't give me that, there has to be something you really admire about yourself."

"Well, I guess it would be my eyes..." She mumbled. She had to admit herself, she liked them a lot. The way they bulged brown and were the perfect weapon to get guys to do her dirty work. "My turn next I guess...Hmm, I don't want to single anyone out this one's for all of you. This'll teach you to laugh at me." Kim finished with a glint in her eye.

...

**So here's the first chapter of the game! I never put a lot because it was a little bit hard to think of questions, so this is where you (the reader) comes in! I there's a question you'd like to ask post it in a review or PM me, tell me the question and if you'd like me to give you credit for in the author's note at the bottom or not! Oh, and if you're planning on asking someone if they like someone else, that'd be going in the second last or last chapter. Also, I'm changing the rating to T but let's try and keep it not too T if you get what I'm saying.**

**Well, if you got this far I'd suspect you've read this chapter, so thanks for reading and be sure to review! I accept anonymous so review if you don't even have an account! If you do review you'll be awarded this imaginary cookie! You get to pick your own flavour and everything! **

**Kisses,**

**Kitten **


	3. What we Don't know, you must tell

**Wow, I'm updated fast...Wonder how come it took so long to post this chapter, I'm guessing it was because it was kinda hard to find there most embarrassing moments ..The faster I stop babbling the quicker this you will all be reading the actual story so...**

**...**

"...What was your most embarrassing moment? Everybody, no lying all truth." Kim grinned. The guys just stared at her with blank stares. "Oh come on now, don't be shy!" She looked t them with her favourite feature, as big and brown as she could get them. Nobody could say no to those eyes. "Well, we should go clockwise, so it's Rudy, Milton, Jerry, Eddie then Jack." She finished.

"Oh...Me first..I say we go counter clockwise, it's much better, ya know.."Rudy started babbeling trying to not go first.

"No way, I just answered a question so I deserve to go last!" Jack backed himself up.

"Uh, fine!" Rudy finally gave in. "But whatever is said here stays here." Everybody started agreeing at the same time. Rudy then took a deep breath in and then out. "Okay, the most embarrassing moment I can think of is when I was in high school; it's probably the clearest thing I remember from that school. It was a perfectly normalday. Except everything went downhill at lunch time, I put my lunch down at the table I sat at with my friends and dropped my fork. So naturally I went to pick it up, as I bent down these guys who were most communally known as the school bullies thought it would be funny to pull my shirt over my head. After they did that I was hopping around because...Well I just told you that my shirt was over my face." Rudy stopped closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "My pants got hooked on the end of one of the tables and they ripped a hole in the back, which lead to them falling down. I..." He stopped for another second trying to see the reaction of his listeners. They weren't laughing out loud but they were trying their best to hold it in and showing him sympathy at the same time, some of them letting little giggles go. Rudy then gained the confidence to go on. "I was blushing so hard, but nobody could see thanks to my shirt, mostly because my tighty whiteys were just show to the whole school. The bullies never thought I had enough pain so they took my shirt completely off my body so I could see everybody's reaction and gave me the biggest wedgie of all time! And to sum it all up it was in front of the girl I was crushing on!" Rudy then placed his head in his hands. He then let out a little snort and chuckled. "But I've learned to laugh at it. It took me around a year but I still find it funny. So feel free to laugh!" He ended as he lifted his head up and did a fail version of jazz hands. The teens in front of him were already doing what he gave them permission to do.

"Dude...That..Musta been...Horrible!" Eddie said between laughs. The rest were laughing along with them.

"I am SO sorry for laughing! I couldn't imagine if it were me!" Kim said trying to hold it in. They all stopped abruptly, realizing how they would feel if it happened to them.

"Rudy lo siento. Yo ni siquiera pensar en ello como que...'' Jerry babbled in Spanish, he always ended up doing that when he was apologizing or angry or upset or was neglected or...Well, any emotion instead of neutral.

"I never even thought about how horrible it must have been." Milton sympathised. Eddie and Jack spoke at the same time giving 'Yeah's' and apologies.

"Ahh, guys were you listening to me a said it was OKAY to laugh." The man receiving the all the said phrases told them. He gave reassuring smile. "It was funny." He chuckled a little.

"No it's n-" Jack tried to start but Rudy cut him off.

"Hey, I'm the oldest no need to tell me what to do you should be listening to me. I now make a rule for us to only laugh if granted-"

"MY TURN!" Milton exclaimed not wanting the babbling of words of Rudy go on forever.

"Okay...I have no idea what the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was. There were so many and you guys were there for most of them so-" The person in question was cut off by Jerry.

"What about the '_lemonade'_? The time it was just Me, you and Eddie?" After this memory being brought up Milton shuddered, either because Jerry mentioned the lemonade or Jerry's bad grammar.

"Ohohoho." Eddie was wide eyed. Milton looked down at his legs and smiled.

"JERRY I HATE YOU!" Milton playfully hollered and slapped his leg. Everybody else was wearing confused and anxious faces wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Hey, uh, Milton, could you tell us the story because I kinda want to know what you're talking about?" Kim questioned looking at the three with a_ duh_ like face.

"Uhh, okay..."Milton took a deep breath in then let it out. He had trouble tell his friends what he made on a test if it was lower than a ninety (Only happened once, but he went in a 6 hour stage of depression), how on the face of this earth is he going to do this? "We-well...It start-started..." He lightly tapped his head a couple times hoping to get the story to come out. "When w-we first joined to dojo, when it was j-just Eddie, Jerry and I. We decide to have a sleepover to bond and stuff like that. I hosted, so I was over confident and thought I knew everything about my house, and I did. My father wasn't home, he was on a work trip to Texas and my mother took a quick trip to the store before these guys came, but forgot a couple essentials, a certain kind of chips, the kind slips my memory, toothpaste and a season of one of her soap operas she missed." Milton stopped and bit his bottom lip trying to remember what happened next or trying to hide his own smile as he watched snickers coming from the two boys who were with him that day. "When we all got to my house, I seen the shopping bags and then kind dug threw them while the other guys put their stuff in my room. When they got back I was in the fourth bag." Milton took a pause letting the people who weren't there know it's time for the embarrassing moment. "I found this...Well, '_lemonade'_'' He stressed the word lemonade and made it known to the people it was in fact not lemonade. "It was the powdered stuff that you made by adding water...Heh." He laughed a little. "But it turns out it was..." He took another deep breath. "Laxatives. I don't care if you laugh." He added the last part quickly and let out a little chuckle

"He was in the bathroom the rest of the night!" Eddie scream/laughed.

"I felt so bad for laughing, now to, but I can't help it!" Jerry said trying to calm down. Milton just threw his head back and groaned and let three or four little laughs escape. He was a good sport for laughing at his mistakes; he's had so many he's just learned to laugh it off and except he's done something wrong. It may take a couple days but he gets over it.

"Oh my goodness! That's horrible! I shouldn't be laughing now, I hope you don't mind." Kim giggled. Forgetting she'd already been assured she could.

"Dude wow, how did you get them mixed up?" Jack wasn't really laughing, he let some chuckles but all in all I think he was baffled for his friend's stupidity.

"I don't know, I never read the package! I just opened the container." Milton wasn't even stuttering, he felt more confident with his friends now then at the beginning.

And then there was Rudy. "Of course! You of all people would do that." He grinned, snorted then let himself laugh a little.

"So then it'd be Jerry..." Milton pointed to the Spanish boy sitting next him after a couple more snickers, changing the subject quickly so there'd be enough talk about him. Sure, he didn't mind if they laughed with him. But he didn't want any more of him knowing if they went on like this nobody else would be in pure embarrassment. No, we wouldn't want that.

**So sorry this was late! It was just hard to think of things they could be embarrassed about! :P And I wish that I could put this and my other story in the Kickin' it category, But it's being stupid and won't let me! :'( That probably means less views...**

**Thanks to bballgirl22 for Kim's question, I honestly had no idea what to put! If I didn't use your question here it will probably be in following chapters! **

**Chapter 4 probably won't be out soon, I'm going to my grandparents for a couple of weeks and they don't have a computer...Yeah, it's sad I know... I was going to put all of their embarrassing moments together but I wouldn't have it posted for a while so I left it at that! And it won't take long when I get back home because I have ideas for all of them boys!**

**In the next chapter we'll have Jerry, Eddie and Jack! I'll get it up as soon as I can!**

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten**_

**P.S. If you don't have an account feel free to update, you all now reviews are like a nice ball of yarn for this kitten ;)...**


	4. What we Don't know, you must tell PART 2

**O.M.G. I am back people! Let us all have a one second partyyy! ... Okay now on to the story! And I`m also sorry if the embarrassing moments seem too over the top, I want the story to be funny and realistic...**

**...But before we start I just have to say, I feel a little bit stupid and mad because Disney just had to pick a last name for Jerry! Martinez is fine and all but it's a little bit over used, not that I don't like the name... It's just that every (not every but you get what I'm saying...) Spanish person's last name is Martinez; it's like a stereotypical Spanish/Mexican last name. So to me he will usually be Jeraldo Fernando (Jerry) Cortez. **

...

``Oh Milton!`` Jerry playfully complained. ``Why on earth would you do something so opulent?" The boy left everyone in shock. The obvious question lingering in the air… 'How did Jerry know that word, a smart word?' Then the only person who knew the meaning of the word spoke up ruining the proud smile on the Spanish boys face.

"Jerry you are aware that opulent means wealthy?" Milton clarified. The smirk on the face of the boy in question fell instantly.

"Oh and you're so smart!" Jerry exclaimed punching the smarter of the two lightly in the arm. "I mean, you think gravity affect's birds!" He then laughed with nobody else. He then stopped to look up at their blank faces, mouths agape. Save for Milton who's heard this comment made by him before, he just rolled his eyes.

"Jerry it does! How do you think they can walk?" Rudy said, still baffled.

"Well, I figure that they can change how much it affects them at different times of the day…" He trailed off knowing that his friends thought he was getting to be a bigger idiot.

"Are you trying to ignore the fact that it's your turn to confess?" Kim asked smiling with an eyebrow raised. The gang already knew she could do that, she was the only one of them that can accomplish that without using her hands to push one eyebrow down.

"Well no…" He trailed off for the second time. "Okay let's make this short and sweet… My mother pulled down my pants in the Wal-Mart parking lot." He finished with a shrug.

"No, no,no,no,no!" Eddie shook his head. "You're not getting off that easy, details please." Eddie said as if they were all 16 year old girls asking their friend for cute guy encounter. Jerry sighed and did that thing that makes you sound like a horse, a nicker I think it's called.

"Well it started with me, mom, Bonnie and Manny." Milton's eyes widened and mouth scrunched up when he heard his friend made the same mistake for the second time. He repeated the words '_and I' _two or three times while his friend was telling his story. "Mom had some time off from her job and thought she'd spend it with the kids who weren't doing anything that day because she doesn't get to see us that often. She took us shopping for groceries. And on our way there me and Bonnie were fighting…Again." His friends chuckled a couple of times knowing Him and Bonnie always fight. "And I think it really stressed my mom out because she thought she could have quality time with her youngest children. So as we were fighting in the parking lot Mom groaned and, because of how daring she is, turned to me and pulled down my pants. Shes daring like that… I then tripped and fell into a mud puddle behind me, not hitting my head. A middle amount of people seen." What Jerry meant to say was Average but nobody wanted to correct him. "They all started laughing and calling me something along the lines of '_muddy anime freak.'" _ Everybody was confused for the umpteenth time since the boy started to speak. "Oh, I think it was because some anime people have different color hair… Mine was pink." Eddie winced as he said the last part. "Yea, that's why I don't go there anymore, even the clown laughed at me."

"Wait." Jack stopped the boy from talking. "Your mother pulled down your pants in public, because you and your sister were fighting? Oh, dude I feel bad for you when you get grounded. How stress was she?" Jack was completely baffled. He sometimes felt lucky about being an only child.

"Yeah… She always said being a doctor was hard." Jerry answered one of the boy's questions.

"Anime?" Kim respoke one of Jerry's words. "My older sister watches a lot of that… I think she's being obsessive with something called _Tsubasa chronicles_… something like that."

"Oh, my older brother's dating a girl who likes anime!" Eddie finally added into the conversation. "She sings these Japanese songs and speaks it sometimes and I have no idea what she's saying. It's kinda like my science teacher, he always loses me at _learn_." He really stressed the last word in disgust. Milton gave a disapproving shake of his head, everybody –including himself- question how they get along so well.

"And know that you're speaking, how would you like to tell us about the moment you don't want to tell us about?" Kim asked. She seems, like everyone else, really getting into this question. Milton had a great idea and completely deserved praise for the next couple of weeks. Thunder rumbled in the background, along with the small pounding of harsh rain hitting the ground, nobody noticed or really cared about the storm at this moment. To be honest, everybody was glad it came! Of course they were upset and hoping the people in the accidents turned out to be okay, like everyone else in the community.

"Me... Well you know I will probably tell you what I think my most embarrassing moment is now and then later, I'll think of another one and be all '_Ah that's what I should've said'_. So be prepared if one day I burst through the doors and shout I WAS WRONG!" He raised his voice for the last three words. Everybody else agreed knowing they might do the same, except for Rudy because he knew there was nothing worse that happened to him.

"Well it all started at Mrs. King's Dance Academy." Eddie started and drifted off remembering the back story. "I was partnered up with this new girl, she was from Romania. She had skin so fair and her hair was so black. Her eyes were a light green." He looked over at his friend about three o them knew what was going on; the other two were oblivious as they usually are. "She was so skinny people thought she was anorexic and she didn't like the sun so she came later in the afternoon. We practiced the rest of the week and I got to know her some more. I found out that she goes to the dentist ever month, steak's her favorite food but it was a though completion because she loves all meat, she doesn't like the beach, she has a lot of time on her hands and stays up all night!" By this time Rudy had caught on and Jerry was the only one clueless. "She told me her name was Laura. You're probably thinking Laura what does that have to do with vampires?" By this time Jerry let out a long _Ohhhhhh. _"But I figured Dracula, Draculaura." He then motioned his hands like they were a seesaw. "And on the day we were presenting the dances to the audience I got a cut on my finger going up to the stage. As me and my partner were getting ready to salsa…Witch I sucked at, Her eyes widen and she bent down and I screamed something along the lines of 'DON'T YOU DARE BIT ME YOU BLOOD SUCKER!'" He then let an unsure smile out and looked down.

"Of all things to say you said that?" Rudy question and chuckled. The rest of them let out little laughs.

"But that's not all." Eddie shrugged as he interrupted the giggling fest. "I then went and explained my theory to the audience and the girl I pushed off me was lying on the floor in horror as I told everybody she was a vampire. Her father, her only parent, came on the stage and explained as Laura ran off crying. She's allergic to the sun and can't go out in it much, so she usually sleeps in everyday and stays up at night, she homeschooled because of the reason. And she has horrible teeth that she got thanks to her mother. Her mother also left them and she was a vegetarian which is why she eats so much meat, she was mad at her mother. I tried to apologize but they didn't accept it. I then found out she moved to Italy because of what I did." He then looked up and bit his lip.

"Woah." Was the only thing Jack could manage. "Harsh."

…

**Well that is chapter 4! Was going to put Jack too but I think you waited long enough. **

**I would like to thanks to KickinitScenarios for Jerry's main idea.**

**Also thanks to you guy reading, reviewing and faving! You guys rock!**


	5. What we Don't know, you must tell PART 3

**Here it is chapter five and last chapter of the embarrassing moments! Before I start, I'd like to mention something's I forgot to mention in the past chapters, nothing big so if you don't read them it won't affect the story, just minor details.**

**In the last chapter I mentioned how Eddie's brother's girlfriend and Kim's sister like anime... Well, Kim's older sister and Eddie's older brother are dating... But the younger siblings don't know that it's each others siblings.**

**I also forgot to say that Milton's most embarrassing moment was from my cousin's friend. It happened to her before and I kind of based it of her own story.**

**In the first chapter I told you Jerry's full name was '**_**Jerry Fernando Cortez.' **_** Well that is correct but I just wanted to let y'all know his first name is actually Jeraldo. But I think I mentioned that in the last chapter.**

**So know that that's over with... On to the chapter!**

...

After The only words Jack could say, Rudy threw in a '_Jeez'_ . Milton shook his head not believing how horrible he must've felt.

"Was she that convincing?" Kim's eyes were still widened with shock. "She must've been pretty good if you thought she was a vampire, we all know they don't exist. They're fun to read if we're talking humour/adventure/mystery, and fun to make fun of if they're... Well... Bad!" Kim ended with an unsure smile, she felt so confident going into that sentence! She just had to mess it up, didn't she!

"How do you know? The myth had to come from somewhere." Jerry being Jerry just had to ask. Though, there did seem to be a glint of truth in his eyes.

"Well... You have a point there..." Kim trailed off. "That's terrifying... Jerry Cortez just made a point!" Kim pretended to be scared and hid behind Jack.

"Oh, thanks I feel very smartful..." Jerry joked. He also mumbled something afterwards but nobody understood him.

"Okay, now it's my turn to relive the horror of which is the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Jack started, adding a evil laugh at the end. "My most embarrassing moment was when I was 12... So about two years ago, I was flying to Belarus to go see my grandfather teach a very skilled class. My mother and I" Jack glanced at Milton to see his relived face, finally glad someone got it right. "Were in around the front of the plane. About half way through the flight, my stomach began feeling funny. I got and tried to get to the bathroom, located at the back of the plane." Km was just about to speak as Jack cut her off. "If you're wondering why I didn't use a barf bag, I ripped it up and turned it into a plane." Jack finished, smiling at his actions from a couple years back. Kim gave a satisfied nod. "As you can guess I never made it to the bathroom and threw up all over a man who looked like he was going somewhere important, my guesses were a wedding or business meeting..." He trailed off and smiled sheepishly. Milton face palmed as Rudy rolled his eyes and laughed to the ceiling. Jerry and Eddie laugh-_ewwed _and Kim giggled and held on to Jack's arm, quickly realizing that she in fact shouldn't do that because he would start teasing her. "Hey Kim, you trying to comfort me? Are you trying to tell me it's alright?" Jack used a mock baby voice.

"Jack!" She punched him in the side, not lightly but not too hard either. "Get back to the story." She grumbled.

Jack was laughing his cute little laugh as he rubbed his side. "Fine, fine." He held up a hand in surrender. "The man started screaming at me in a foreign language. It sounded Russian, Romanian... Well the accent anyway. I apologized in any way I could, gestures, my own language, almost trying to clean it up but figuring he didn't want me to touch his tummy area." He listed as he waved his hands over his belly. "My mother and two flight attendants came and sorted the mess up. After I was back in the seat my mother started talking to me in a way that would make you say 'MOOOOOoooooOOOM!' and then push her away and everybody on the plane either felt complete sympathy for me or try to stay as far away from me as possible!" Jack had a wide grin on and was laughing threw his teeth. After everybody had their fair share of giggles, Kim spoke up.

"Okay, mine was at a Chinese restaurant!" She started. Everybody exchanged glances all of them knowing that Kim didn't have to tell them because she asked the question. But they didn't stop her. It was a family thing, my parents, two sisters and my brother were there. When we got are meal I knocked some cherry sauce all over... Wait... I don't need to tell any of you this..." Kim looked down and blushed as all the guys started laughing at her... For the second time clearing not remembering that the first time they laughed at her 'the big question' happened...

...

**Shortest chapter so far! Not sure whether to celebrate or not O.o... Did it seemed too rushed? I hope not... **

**Well, this was the last of the embarrassing moments! Hope you enjoyed them! Now I will answer some questions that you asked, and if you have more fell free to ask them, PM me or send them in the reviews!**

**Oh, before I go, I'd like to ask you where you think Kim was going with her embarrassing moment... What do you think the climax of it was, how were the reactions of her family and friends! **

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten! **_


	6. Can a Shoe Fix This Problem?

**Okay I'm sorry if not updating as much as I was before because as you may know school is starting...Today! I've have some time to think and I'm going to try and improve my writing, be sure to tell me if you notice!**

**...**

"SHUDDAP!" Kim stood up and finally got the cackling boys to stop, still letting little giggles slide. She plopped down on her pink spandex pant covered bottom. She ran her hands threw her hair and groaned not believing she practically told the guys about girl things!

"Kim how comfortable do you feel with us?" Jack asked picking on the girl whose face could be confused with a cherry. The blonde took the boy by the collar of his red Hurley t-shirt.

"I suggest that you stop when you're ahead..." Kim spoke threw her teeth. Jack pulled his head away, knowing the girl could very well hurt him. As this was happening the other guys in the room were so quite a sunflower seed could be dropped on the floor and the customers at Phil's could hear it.

"Ah, hey Kim... Don't hurt the boy." Rudy was crawling to Kim and got half way there. Jack smiled at her and she let the boy in her grasps fall.

"You do realize I could've taken her, I have skill you know." Jack said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kim was about to strike again and jumped up to her feet. The boy was about to be hoisted to his feet for the second time until a random black and green Nike shoe was thrown and just missed Kim's face, like it was intended to.

"What?" Kim asked utterly confused as she looked up to see who the thrower was. She met eye to eye with the innocent Eddie, whose grey and white socked foot was resting on his leg. He gave her a small smile that indeed read 'guilty'. "Why are your feet so big?" Kim suddenly asked, forgetting she was supposed to be mad at him. The boy in question shrugged.

"I get it from my mother's side." He stated simply.

"Ahhh." Kim nodded. "But why throw a shoe?" She asked getting back on track.

"Well it was the only thing to throw unless you wanted me to push Jerry at you two." He nudged Jerry in the side as he spoke. The nudged boy just looked clueless.

'Okay, shoe is fine. You're just lucky I didn't smell it while it was passing by, because it wouldn't just be Jack gettin' hurt." Kim gave a twirl of her head.

"So if we'd be starting now I'd like to know whose turn it would be." Milton asked getting the others to think.

"I guess it should be Rudy since he was the first to be questioned by Kim." Jack suggested, recovering from the fight Kim put up.

"We'll I wouldn't complain, you know what I'm saying!" Rudy really stressed the last word and added little hand gestures. The younger ones all nodded and agreeing with what Jack said. "Milton, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" He pinched his 'ol' buddy' on the cheek before he was slapped away by a hand. "I'd like to know... Well a creative question since I don't have one... What's your favourite food?" He looked up at the red headed boy for an apology for not coming up with something better. Milton sighed out of relief and disappointment, sure it wasn't anything exciting but at least he didn't have to answer anything secret or life altering.

"Ah geez do I have to think!" Milton said with a little too much drama and sarcasm. "I guess spaghetti... I know I know, it's about as creative as the question! But it's really good!"

"You know you seem like the type to like spaghetti..." Jerry noted. "I'm not sure if it's your hair or the shape of your face but it's something..." He finished getting lost in his own thoughts as he ran his hand threw his to long hair. Everyone else just nodded... It's the only thing you can do.

"Thank you." Milton gave a stern nod not sure whether he should take it as a complement or not.

"No problem!" Jerry grinned.

ny

"So it's me again... So Jerry!" Milton tilted his head and gave a side glance at his victim. "what has been the most memorable prank you've ever pulled on someone or someone's ever pulled on you?" He asked remembering all the times his friend has been in detention. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the place he'd never dare step into.

"Well I don't mean to brag but there have been quite a few great ones..." He boasted as he pulled his Purple muscle out then let it go again. "Like toothpaste in the Oreo cookies, switching the keys on the keyboard, salt on my sister tooth brush..." Jerry stopped for a second trying to think, while the others were just laughing like they did all day. "Oh, when I was around eleven at the ending of winter, me and Manny went for a walk but he was hungry so he brought a bag of fruit loops. We passed one of the kids in Manny's class, he didn't like this kid. Once we found they weren't home we sprinkled fruit loops in his yard. A couple days later the snow melted and the Grass was a whole bunch of different colors, like it was BAD! I don't mean barley, I mean very noticeable!" The other had their mouths agape.

"You dyed somebody's front lawn!" Kim was baffled at his daringness. While all the others were chatting about Jerry's joke, he remembered something himself.

"Hey guys I thought I'd tell you since it didn't really work... The day before..." He trailed off counting the days on his hands. "Last Wednesday..."

"So Tuesday?" Milton asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Jerry corrected. "My Twin sister and brother where home for the weekend and came with me to the dojo. We frigged around with the electrical system so it would go off on Wednesday when it was lightly raining and I could go out and fix it, but it didn't work so don't get mad and stuff." Jerry finished.

"JERRY! Why would you..." Rudy stopped blowing up at the child when the power flickered... Then went out.

...

**How didya like it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! **

**The questions came from NerdyPumpkin1031, Thank You!**

**And if you got this far I'm guessing you've read my story so thank you, too! And remember if I don't update... Blame school!**

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten**_


	7. No Pain, No Game

**Yeahhh, I'm up to date! XP Sorry about not being fast…. School's a pain! I had tests, projects... But if you look on the bright side o' thing I made the soccer team! BU On that happy note here's the t I was so slow with updating the seasons over... Well anyway you should just read the chapter...**

**\/**

**...**

All of them were surrounded by darkness. The only way you could see their faces was when lightning flashed outside the dojo window. They didn't know it but all their expressions were the same, a '_oh good god` _kind of expression. There wasn't just a lack of light but of sound too, the little '_vroom_' of the air conditioning was gone, along with the chatter of their voices. Up until Rudy oh-so-kindly filled the room with his voice that screamed happiness and joy...

``JERRY YOU IDIOT!``... Well the screamed part was on the ball.

``Hey! Don't blame me!`` Jerry defended himself. ``The power woulda went off anyway...`` He trailed off knowing he was bound to lose. But along came Milton, super hero of math, science and winning debates!

``Well, we can't prove it was Jerry's fault considering the stupid prank didn't work in the first place... There's no evidence that to say it`d work this time. `` Milton finished with a point of his finger... Not like anyone could see it.

``Well I'm your sensei no back talking me...`` Rudy pouted knowing he just got outsmarted.

Milton mumbled something about it being a point and continued. "But I must agree... Jerry could you try not to do things that are so dumb?" Milton asked as nice as he could. Kim breathed '_gosh yes'._

"Sure! When you stop doing things that are so smart." He came back with a smile. His friends couldn't see it, but it could be heard in his voice. Milton tried to think of a snarky comment but it all came out in fumbles and mumbles.

"Oh wow!" Jack gaped "Milton's so smart he knows words that aren't in the dictionary! Mumbhuyv!" Jack tried to repeat Milton's sound but it came out even worse than the time it was said before hand. Everyone just laughed along.

"No….. Wait." Kim abruptly stopped. They boys were silent waiting for her to continue. "How are we going to see?" Kim questioned, stressing the word 'are'. "We can't go and turn on the lights because honestly… We all know they are not going to work." Kim stated the obvious. It was quiet… Save for the '_thump'_ that was made when Rudy face palmed. Mouths were agape with no ideas coming out. Milton bit the tip of his thumb in concentration. Eddie was stroking his chin as if there were a beard on it.

"Wait!" Jerry jumped up and ran to his bag… Well almost. As Jerry rose he turned on his foot and tripped. No, not over a random item scattered on the floor… It was his own two feet. The collision was so hard you could've sworn the floor vibrated. And to be honest, it very well could have! After the shock, you could hear groaning coming from the body sprawled out on the floor. _'Jerry!" _ Could be heard from multiple people. The two sitting beside him were already at his side. The others were crawling towards him.

"Why on the face of this earth would you do that?" You could hear the face palm in Kim's voice.

"At least your nose isn't bleeding..." Milton commented after checking for blood. Rudy let a sigh of relief.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Jack asked wondering if his friend will be making them rush somewhere to get him 'medical treatment'.

"No..." He said as he tried to get up. "AHH! Dang!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth. "On second thought... my foot hurt a tiny bit."

"So... Are we going to have to ice it?" Rudy asked not wanting to go find ice, if Jerry couldn't even get up without falling, how was he going to get to his office.

"It would be the smartest thing to do..." Milton gave a sheepish smile.

"How are we supposed to do that without our sight?" Eddie questioned.

"Well," Jerry answered flipping around to lie on his back... Slapping his foot against the floor in the process. He let out a pitiful scream (not too horrible but at the same time not soft) and ended with another groan. After Jerry collected himself and had some comforting words said by his friends he started again. "I have a tiny little flashlight keychain on my bag... I'm not sure how longer it will work but it could be long enough to get us a better light." He ended it with a laugh realizing he hurt himself quite badly for some cheep freebee of a flashlight keychain.

"So now, where's your bag?" Jack asked.

"Uh... In the direction I was going...``He supplied with a little less information that was required.

``Sure... Is it your blue gym bag by any chance?'' Jack sighed.

"Yes, but I don't see why you'd want to know the color if it's pitch black in here..." Even though you couldn't see him, you knew there was a look of confusion on his face.

"Your blue bag is the biggest one out of all of ours... So if I find the biggest I find the keychain..." Jack explained to the boy.

"Ohhh..." Jerry sounded finally coming to realisation. You could hear Jack shuffling (no, not to 'Party Rock Anthem') his way over to the other side of the room. He was moving a little slower than normal because of the lack of light... And the fact he was on his stomach.

"Hey Jerry, is your bag in the changeroo-" He never really had a chance to finish his question thanks to his face hitting what seemed to a big cylinder shaped piece of fabric with items inside... Yeah that was my lame attempt to describe '_gym bag'_ without actually using the word gym bag.

"Ahhh... I don't think so..." Jerry answered with complete seriousness. Jack just sighed along with the others as Rudy massaged his temples. Jack fumbled with the bag as he tried to find the strap. Once he got hold of the mini flashlight he tested it out. He flashed the tiny amount of light towards his feet. The strength of the flashlight was actually quite good considering the price of the thing. You could clearly make out the tip of his black and red shoe and the floor pattern underneath it.

He then lifted it up in the direction he just came from, Jerry was on his back with his head craned to see him, Milton was at his left sitting on his knees, Eddie was on the right with his legs crossed, Kim was at the bottom of Jerry's legs on her stomach and you could barely see him with the amount of light but Rudy was beside Milton leaning on his shoulder.

"Hi Jack." The last person mentioned said with a wave.

"Hi Rudy." Jack said brushing it off a little. Jack started to make his way to his feet again, until he realised that, even though he now had light, he still could miss something and injure himself. He stopped and thought to himself. "Hey, do you guys want the light now?" He was now fully onto his feet.

"Then how will you come here without light?" Eddie wondered.

"The same way I got over here in the first place." Jack said in a-matter-a-fact tone. "It's not a long way..." He was going to point his finger for emphasises, but he stalled and dropped the small keychain on the floor. The only way you'd know it was there in the dark is if it were turn on, the base color of the flash light was black. Jack went to grabbed it as he took a step forward but he miscalculated the exact place of it and stepped on the toy. As you can probably guess, the object rolled with the movement of his foot and Jack flew backwards.

Milton and Rudy immediately stopped asking Jerry questions like _'where does it hurt?' _and _'do you have feeling in your leg?'_ to look in the direction the boy was in. Eddie was instantly snapped from his listening to their conversation and faced the fallen friend. Kim was forced out of her daze.

"Jack!" She gasped.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jerry asked from his spot on the ground. The collision wasn't as hard as his own fall, but the way his arm landed was sure to put him through more pain. Around the same time that was asked Rudy said

"Jack speak to me!" The reason for those words was because the poor boy never let out a sound since he fell. They waited three seconds for an answer before Kim and Rudy both scurried on their knees to the sprawled body, Eddie fallowing soon after. Milton stayed in his place on the floor next to the first hurt teenager and held his hand in silent comfort as they tried, but failed to, make out the scene in front of them.

Kim was the first one to find Jack, it took her about seven seconds. "J-Jack." She breathed as she checked his pulse. There was almost no need to because right when she said his name He finally spoke.

"OH MY GOD, OW!" He practically screamed. He was breathing really hard thanks to the pain. As the other two got there Rudy turned around right away after grabbing the teeny tiny flashlight.

"Okay, I am so going to get ice." He was making his way to his office the best he could, it was slower then he wished, but he was still getting somewhere. He could over hear the conversation in the background.

"Jack, Jack listen to me. Where does it hurt? C-can you tell me where it hurts?" Kim was trying to keep as clam as possible under the circumstances. Many thoughts were racing threw her head. Jack painting was really dreadful. Her grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it. He couldn't say anything because he was biting his lip some hard. He wouldn't answer her thought. "Jack please..." She started thinking.

"Okay , don't answer me... Answer Jerry." Realisation caught her eyes as she remembered the game they were playing. She remembered it was the Spanish boys turn. "Jerry?"

"Oh..."He finally caught on to what she was saying. " Where does it hurt?" He spoke, not in his usual happy-clueless voice, it sounded more bland and guilty. The tone of his voice was brushed off by most to focus on the more serious issue. But it never escaped the ears of the closest person; Milton considered asking but listened in on Jack answer before asking the boy next to him.

"L-l-l-l-left arm...El-elbow." He made his answer as short as he could've possibly got it.

"I don't... I don't want to touch it... What do I do? Eddie, what do I do?" She asked the boy who was quite thanks to shock. She only got _'uhhh'_'s and a unseen panicking expression. "RUDY WHAT DO I DO!" Kim screamed nervously to the oldest in the other room.

"Uhh... I don't-" Rudy was cut off... Not by the sound of another voice, not by a strike of lightning or the pounding of the rain... It was by a crash, followed by the said person gasping.

...

**I am really sorry about the slow updates... Really I no joke...**

**I'm also sorry for the cliff-hanger... You all are probably upset with that... And yes, even though all this happened all the questions will be answered I just had to write them getting hurt... My fingers wouldn't stop... Oh and before I forget... The title's kinda a joke, I do realise It's supposed to be No Pain, No Gain...**

**Thanks to **_**lalaland110 **_**For the power gone bye-bye idea! And remember... Send in some more if you wish!**

**Oh wait don't go yet! I have a question for YOU! Do you remember how in the first chapter I made Jerry's hair really long... Well I was planning on doing something with it... I was planning on making Rudy think he was a werewolf but I already made Eddie think that girl was a vampire... Any ideas are welcome!**

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten**_


	8. To Calm Down First You Must?

**Check who is finally escaped from the evil dinosaurs who stole her and locked her in candy mountain only to fend on her own for many, many days but went on a sugar high thanks to all of the candy and broke out of the wall thanks to a walking talking ball of lint she found in the corner, returned home and franticly wrote this for you? *Lame excuse***

**But I am back! My apologies for being sooooooooooooooooooooooooo late! Just blame school I tell you! But please forgive me… Well those of you who are still following.**

**This chapter below is happening at the same exact time the next two chapters will be happening so keep that in mind. One chapter for Jack, Kim and Eddie, one for Milton and Jerry and one for Rudy!**

…

"I am okay!" A thankful and proud yell came from the mouth of Rudy. Breaths were let out as a more calm thought was put in the heads of our cast. Even Jack seemed to have a more relived air even though he was on the ground rolling in pain.

"Okay, Jack," Kim started after a couple minutes of thinking. "I have no sweet clue what I'm doing but I'm going to try something." She spoke with her hands even though it wouldn't be made clear. There was a groan that sounded like a conformation so Kim continued to test her theory.

"So you know what I'm doing, I'm just going to touch it…. Your arm that is." She cursed at her dirty mind. A small '_that's what she said'_ came from Eddie. Of course, Kim heard it and slapped him lightly in the arm to show her displeasure. "Zip it."

Her hand was moving slowly to find the boy's arm. Eddie silently waited for a response with his eyes clenched shut. Kim was not even a millimetre away from the boys left elbow. Kim decided not to leave herself and Eddie waiting any longer, she couldn't say the same for Jerry and Milton who were having their own silent conversation closer to the lockers. She poked his skin with hardly any pressure.

"OHHHHHHHHH" Jack let a sound of pain that lingered for quite some time. A head shot up from a very intense conversation that the two teenage boys were having.

"Christmas nuts?" Milton suggested while Jack's outburst was still going on.

"CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Jack finished off his sentence of pain. His eyes closed as he cringed. There was a silence that left our protagonists wondering what to say next. Well, not in complete silence because you could hear shuffling occurring in Rudy's office along with him stating very coldly. _'Don't. You. Die. You. Stupid. Flashlight.'_

"Hey you're gonna be fine. It's not going to hurt for much longer trust me." Kim whispered to Jack with words that were truly needed. Jack mumbled something along the lines of '_help me up.' _And with that said Eddie hoisted Jack in a sitting position. Jack then leaned his good arm on Eddie for support and he was grateful he could be of help. Kim then proceeded to rub tiny circles on his back. Like any person in pain, Jack was sighing little curses under his breath thanks to the trouble a small plastic light toy with batteries gave him. Kim and Eddie both were deep in thought as to what to do next, but were interrupted by the male they were both attached to.

"Kim... I'd like to ask you a question." Jack said with a mild grasp on his voice. It was obvious he was not letting the game go that easy.

"If you'd like to ask me a question Jack, ask me a question." She smirked. It took a little time for him to go on, but he finally did.

"Why were you so scared? I mean everybody kind of is, for Jerry too but…. When I got hurt you kinda went all wako freak out." He slowly observed. Thankful for the power outage Kim had a very, very, very slight blush spread upon her cheeks. She'd never admit it but tis true.

"Well if I never said to answer this honestly I wouldn't have so you're lucky mister _I'm in pain so I'm going to talk in this smexy hurt voice to get people to care about me._" Kim used a mocking voice to finish. Jack hummed in amusement.

"You said my voice was smexy," He quoted as Eddie shifted in place feeling like he was intruding on their moment. He wouldn't admit it but he always thought they may have had a minuscule-small-tincy-wincy-itsy-bitsy-puney-mini crush on each other. He would never dare to say it out loud thanks to the millennium on pain he'd be put into, but he could think it without being injured at all.

"I didn't say your voice was smexy I said the way you said it was smexy…. Completely different meanings," Kim scoffed.

"Sureeee…," Jack doubted. "Back to my question."

"Well, truth be told I haven't seen you in so much physical pain before. It just surprised me on how fast someone so strong could be taken down. I just didn`t really want to believe it," Kim informed him.

"Aww I'm flattered Kim." Jack beamed with as much strength and teasingness he could muster.

"I had to answer truthfully! Stop ruining the moment." Kim sputtered. Eddie made a face to show he was the one honestly ruining the moment, not that anyone could see that.

"Ruining the moment? Me? I don't- AHHhhhhHHhhhH." Jack flinched at his arm and let out a low quite moan-scream-groany type thing. Eddie's hand tightened on Jack's shoulder he placed there a while ago and Kim sped up on her on movement back massage.

"Milton, how are you keeping Jerry, of all people, so silent?" Kim raised her voice to get to Milton.

"Kim… You just gave Milton the question asking ability." Eddie pointed out. Kim jumped slightly in her place on the floor completely forgetting Eddie was there. Also realizing he heard there conversation. Oh, they were so going to have a talk later.

"Well it could inform me on something sooo… Continue!" The sole girl rushed.

"I don't know Kim! We are in the middle of a very important discussion here, interrupting is a no-no." Milton roared impatiently.

"I asked you a question. No excuses." Kim gave some unhidden attitude in the direction of the French horn playing boy.

"Distract him. Talk about things. Ask him what he wants." The answer was rambled and not thought out as long as it usually would have by the lanky boy, but it was without a doubt because he was in a serious discussion with one fourth of his best friends.

"Okay fine then." The black belt snapped. Sighing she asked. "What do you want Jack?"

"Ah-ah-ah Kimmy. You don't have the power to ask me a question." Jack retorted.

"Then how am I supposed to use my answer to my advantage?"

"That is another question. Really Kim think." Jack urged. Eddie chuckled as Kim grumbled.

"Is there anything you want to do? NO! Ahh…. Do you- wait that doesn't work. What are you thinking? That is not right." Kim was uttering like this for literally minutes. Jack and Eddie literally left Kim like this and started their own conversation of nothings. Honestly about anything it started with how bad Jack's arm was and ended with the outcomes of a war between the ninja penguins and zombie porcelain dolls.

"Heyyyyy! I got it h-" Kim was cut off right when she was happy about her phrase. Not by a person, not by another noise. But by a physical object, a light to be exact. A light coming from the window.

**...**

**Sooo there you have it folks! What you`ve been waiting for monthes ago! Hope I didn`t disappoint or OCCness! **

**And also thanks to LoobyD for giving me a question without even knowing! The one that jack asked kim about being so worried!**

**Thanks to you all who have had patience and read this. And after read you all know to review am I correct? :D**

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten**_


End file.
